What He's Needed
by PandaShark
Summary: It was coincidence that Hinata walked by Naruto after  he had just gotten done with training. She has something he needs and wants and he can't take it anymore. Rated T for language. NaruHina.


"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 16 years old, I am a chunnin and a very skilled ninja. I have jumped off mountains, thrown sharp kunai and used swords, I have killed villians and assasins, I have learned the deadliest of techniques, I have an unlimited amount of chakra, and I've seen what others rarely have seen. But, sadly, there is one thing that many other boys my age, younger, and older have done that I have never done in my life. Yes that's right.

I have **never** kissed a girl.

I looked up to see the very girl I had a _huge_ crush on. In fact you could say I was in love with her, and here she was looking down at me, with an umbrella over her head.

It was raining and I was soaked. I wanted to train so I went to my team's old training grounds. I had the day off but I needed a good workout. Hell, we all do sometimes but I didn't expect this to happen. I smelled a little, I was soaked, and I was upside down. Yeah, that's right, I was on the ground, with my feet resting upward on a tree, with my back on the ground and my face facing the sky feeling the raindrops hit my face.

Hinata Hyuuga has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They remind me of pearls and her hair is so soft and silky. I remember one time when we were sparring her hair brushed against my cheek and neck. Her hair smelled so good and it was so silky soft. I just wanted to hold her, smell her hair, and brush my hand through it all day. Becuase I was in such a daze, at the time, I was off guard and she smashed me right into the wall. For a girl that cute and petite she sure kicks ass.

After I came back to the village I saw how much Hinata had grown. Not only physically but mentally too. She was more confidant, didn't stutter as much, and she doesn't faint when she sees me anymore! Plus her rack is huge! Besides that, she's the sweetest, kindest, and most gentlest person I've ever met. She's way better than Sakura I can tell ya that much. I was afraid to tell Hinata about my feelings though because I didn't want to hear the words of rejection from her lips.

Oh God her lips. They look so inviting. Everytime I look at them I want to introduce mine to them. They're so pink and lucious. I bet she tastes good too. I would give anything to have just one kiss from her, right now. I don't care about the rejection. It'd be worth it.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh! Hey Hinata!" I said as I stood up meeting her level.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun? You seem out of it."

"No, no I'm okay."

Here goes. I moved closer to her. She looked at me with a questioning look. I held her arms in my hands as I went in for the kill. Slowly my face drew nearer to hers. Her eyes widened as I felt her breath against my upperlip. Then after what seemed like an eternity...

We kissed.

I kissed her gently at first. I could feel her cheeks getting warmer by the second. To my surprise she kissed back. Fireworks were going off in my head. I was in heaven! It was the best feeling I had ever felt! It was better than getting unlimited supplies of any flavor ramen! I needed more.

I kissed her a bit harder as she responded. God, I loved this feeling. I never wanted it to stop! Once I had more practice I would come for Hinata again after this. That is...if she lets me.

The kiss broke as I looked into her eyes. She was a bit pink but not tomato red like she used to get if I even touched her. She smiled as I grinned back.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she said twirling her umbrella.

My heart stopped. She loves me too!? YES! OH GOD YES! FINALLY!

"So, can I call you Hinata-chan?" I asked trying to look and sound as cool as I could.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," she said still smiling.

"I'll call you too, okay. So keep your cell phone on," I said leaning against the tree.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, I will," she said as she lightly kissed my lips. After she kissed me she walked away. As she left I noticed a little wiggle in her hips. It was then that I realized...

I had a new target.

---------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! My NaruHina fic! I absolutly love this couple. I support 1. NaruHina 2. SasuSaku 3.ShikaIno 4.NejiTen 5. SasuNaru (this one is an iffy I rarely do this one)

If you have and requests just post them when you review!

They could be any manga/anime that I know of! If I don't know them I'm sorry! .


End file.
